


Cheer Up

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally accidentally sends a card meant for Anderson to the whole group.    Sherlock responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

**From:** SDonovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients  


 **Subject:** Enough already

It was a mistake. It is over. Get over it.

  
I’m not joking,  


Sally.

 **From:** John.Watson@blogger.co.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients  


 **Subject:** Re: Enough Already.

Well done,  


John

 **From:** SDonovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** John.Watson@blogger.co.uk, Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.com  


 **Subject:** Not funny

I don't know how he does that mass texting thing. It is bloody disrespectful him making fools of the department, making a fool of Lestrade. If it weren't for Lestrade you lot would be arrested for tampering with evidence no less than twice a week.

But stealing my private correspondence out of the air, that is a new low.

Mind your own business,  


Sally.

 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk>  
 **To:** SDonovan@met.police.uk  


 **Subject:** Re: Not funny

I'll mind my subject lines when you mind your recipients line. Check your original email.

Superiorly yours,  


Sherlock

 **From:** SDonovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients  


 **Subject:** Bugger All

Obviously, that was another mistake.

For the seminars we are about to endure, I apologize.

Regards,  


Sally Donovan

 ** **From:**** Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk  
 **To:** GLestade@met.police.uk

 **Subject:** Leverage… CONFIDENTIAL

Should a certain somebody who has been angling for a certain position try to make points by making an example of a certain sergeant, I suggest you subtly remind him of Marjorie Simms 2008-2011, a purple brooch, and the top left corner of a photograph printed in the times on January 24th of this year. It was a dreadful brooch it was, as well.

Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
